Juliet and cinderella
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: "No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto…" Gimoteó ocultando la cara entre sus manos ¿Cómo es que había pasado? ¿Cómo es que se había enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué justamente había tenido que ser ella? Yuri. Germano. Insinuaciones Espamano y GerIta. UA


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers no es de mi propiedad.

Personajes: Lovina (Romano), Mónica (Alemania), Felicia (Italia), Isabel (España)

Summary: Temblaba levemente en su cama mirando fijamente el reloj en la pared, la medianoche prontamente llegaría y no podía estar más nerviosa "No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto…" Gimoteó ocultando la cara entre sus manos ¿Cómo es que había pasado? ¿Cómo es que se había enamorado de ella? O más importante… ¿Por qué justamente había tenido que ser ella? Yuri. Germano. Insinuaciones Espamano y GerIta. UA

**Juliet and Cinderella**

Temblaba levemente en su cama mirando fijamente el reloj en la pared, la medianoche prontamente llegaría y no podía estar más nerviosa, escuchaba con atención los ronquidos de su abuelo en la habitación de enfrente y los pequeños "vee~'s" que soltaba su hermanita desde la cama contigua a la suya ¿Qué le diría ella si se enterara la situación que vivía? ¿La odiaría? ¿Lloraría? La angustia la mataba desde dentro… Entonces, el reloj hizo un pequeño sonido parecido a una campanada anunciando que eran oficialmente las doce.

Lovina dio un pequeño respingo levantándose de su cama con sigilo y con los nervios de punta, sacando una cajita gris debajo de su cama que contenía unas pequeñas prendas que la hicieron enrojecer hasta los huesos. Entró al baño para cambiarse con el corazón a mil y salió con un juego de ropa interior erótica de encaje negro, tan pequeña que hacía muy poco para ocultar sus atributos, con mucha vergüenza de que alguien la viera así se puso su bata roja.

La sureña caminaba a paso lento hacia el primer piso de su casa hasta acabar sentada en el enorme sillón marrón gastado por los años, miró el antiguo reloj de su abuelo notando que faltaba poco para que…

—No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto…—Gimoteó ocultando la cara entre sus manos ¿Cómo es que había pasado? ¿Cómo es que se había enamorado de ella? O más importante… ¿Por qué justamente había tenido que ser ella? ¿Por qué no otra persona?

Simple… Porque fue la única que la quiso como era. Efectivamente, la única porque por mucho tiempo pensó que la española loca, Isabel también la amaba sin importarle lo gruñona que era, pero se dio cuenta que no era así… Pues Isabel siempre trataba de que se pusiera más dulce y sonriera, pero esa no era Lovina. Cuando rompió con Isabel ella misma se sintió destrozada, pues creyó que por fin había encontrado el amor, pero claro… Todo pasa por una razón.

—Y entonces… Mónica vino a mí—Murmuró frunciendo levemente el ceño, sin sonreír ni nada, simplemente mirando al techo.

Mónica era la alemana amiga de su hermanita, esa con la que siempre estaba y por mucho tiempo creyó odiar. Era alta, de cabello corto rubio, además de unos rígidos ojos azules y unos pechos casi del tamaño de un melón*… ¡No es que se fijara en eso ni nada! ¡Maldita sea, nunca haría eso! La castaña dio un respingo mientras se recostaba en el sillón a esperar.

La alemana siempre se había preocupado por ella pero nunca lo había hecho notar, puesto que cuando deseaba saber de la sureña le preguntaba a su hermana, Felicia era alegre y solía abrazar a su amiga haciéndole olvidar todo, o eso parecía pues después casi siempre le preguntaba de pasada, a lo que ella contestaba con un torrente de groserías en italiano y Mónica simplemente se marchaba sin dejar entrever su preocupación.

—Tres meses…—Murmuró sin dejar de mirar el cielo con la piel erizada por el frío.

Hace tres meses que había sucedido, había roto con Isabel de manera tan oficial que toda la universidad se había enterado en tres segundos y los mensajes diciéndole "zorra" no tardaron en llenar su teléfono y sus cuentas en redes sociales, de tal manera que tuvo que cerrar la mayoría y apagar el móvil, al que seguramente tendría que cambiar el número más tarde.

Nadie se había preocupado por ella, por sus sentimientos, ni emociones. Felicia le había preguntado una vez, pero ante sus evasivas se fue sin más, corriendo al encuentro de su rubia amiga, que desde el marco de la puerta le miraba fijamente, con ese brillo en los ojos que no supo diferenciar hasta más tarde. Ambas se fueron, dejando la casa en un sepulcral silencio que no hacía más que sofocar a la italiana mayor, Lovina moría de ganas de comerse su propio orgullo y llamar a Isabel, para volver con ella… Para volver a tener a alguien que la abrazara en esos momentos de soledad absoluta, en esos momentos donde sus torturados pensamientos eran sus únicos compañeros fieles que permanecían a su lado…

Bajó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas sin que ella hiciera nada por detenerlas, sin soltarse completamente a llorar, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta apretándose tanto que le empezaba a impedir respirar normalmente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, casi causándole una torcedura. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, al tiempo que sus pupilas se contraían tanto que no parecía humanamente posible, se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

— ¿Qué mierda te importa, patatera? —Gruñó frunciendo el ceño y apartando la vista, dejando que un gruñido proveniente de su garganta escapara logrando que comenzara a arderle.

La italiana creyó que la amiga de su hermana haría lo de siempre, la miraría inexpresivamente para luego soltar un suspiro, darse la vuelta e irse.

Nunca se esperaría lo que en verdad sucedió.

— ¿Por qué siempre me tratas mal? —Preguntó la rubia de cabello corto, sentándose en la cama de la castaña y envolviéndola en sus brazos a pesar de las protestas—Tranquila… Conmigo puedes llorar todo lo que quieras.

Lovina trató de empujarla muy sonrojada al darse cuenta que su cara estaba entre los enormes pechos de la alemana. Tampoco quería mostrarse débil ante ella, pero su tristeza le jugó chueco y empezó a sollozar suavemente, dejándose abrazar, pues su cerebro no conectaba bien con todas aquellas emociones negativas adentro.

— ¿Por qué las cosas deben ser así?... —Reflexionaba en voz alta, ignorando a la teutona, creyendo que estaba abrazada a una almohada—Siempre mi hermana, siempre Felicia, siempre quieren que me parezca a ella… Nunca me quieren como soy… Ni siquiera mi abuelo, también la prefiere. Apuesto que la bastarda de Isabel solo estaba conmigo por no poder estar con ella… Quizás, debería morir, para así dejar de estorbar.

La bofetada que la sureña recibió, resonó por toda la habitación (Me atrevería a decir que incluso por toda la casa) haciendo que abriera los ojos y llevara la mano a su mejilla que poco a poco enrojecía, con el golpe se habían separado del abrazo.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así… Si te vuelvo a escuchar decirlo, cumpliré tu deseo—La miraba penetrantemente la alemana que se veía realmente enojada.

— ¡Maldita bastarda! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees? —Jadeaba de coraje, sintiendo hormigas bajo la piel lastimada.

—No te atrevas a pensarlo… No estorbas—Ignoró el enojo de la más baja, al sentir el calor de la furia corriendo por sus venas—Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que estorbas…

— ¡Pero si es la verdad! —Siguió gritando— ¡Sal de mi cuarto maldita nazi de mierda! —Se hizo a un lado para tomar tanas almohadas como podía y empezar a lanzárselas a la otra chica, pero no le hicieron daño a esta—_Maldita sea mi estúpida hermana por ponerles suavizante…_

—No le estorbas a Felicia…—Continuó hablando la germana acercándose lentamente—No le estorbas a tu abuelo, por mucho que lo creas—Agregó anticipando la interrupción—No le estorbas a Isabel, por algo te aguantaba—Suprimió una sonrisa, pasando un brazo por la cintura de la castaña que por alguna extraña razón no la apartó—Y más importante…—Acercó mucho sus rostros, haciendo que los alientos se entremezclaran. Tomates y patatas…—No me estorbas a mí.

Por fin sus labios se juntaron ansiosamente, recibiendo gustosas el particular sabor de la contraria. Abriendo y cerrando sus bocas que se acoplaban a la perfección, saboreándose…

—Ich diebe dich… (Te amo) —Murmuró Mónica volviendo a besar a Lovina y comenzando a recostarle en la cama.

—Yo no…—Respondió la italiana ladeando la mirada—Pero puedo intentar hacerlo…—Y lo intentaría en verdad, trataría de enamorarse. ¿Quién diría que lo lograría?

Unas cuantas horas después había llegado Felicia, y ninguna de las dos amantes fue capaz de decirle la verdad… Mucho menos cuando se le declaró a la alemana una semana más tarde.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus recuerdos, logrando que volviera a su situación actual. Media noche, en el sillón desgastado y vestida de aquella forma…

El sonrojo que se formó en su cara empezaba a sofocarla, en lo que su corazón se aceleraba y suspirando se levantó, quitándose la bata para quedarse solamente en la lencería erótica, yendo a abrir la puerta sabiendo perfectamente quien se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Más te vale que aprecies tu regalo de cumpleaños, bastarda…

–**Fin–**

***Según tengo entendido las alemanas están "bien dotadas" (¿Por eso las llamarán "teutonas"?...)**

Joder~ Que hace tanto que tenía esto en mi carpeta de "En proceso" =_= y luego de tantas traducciones tenía ganas de subir algo mío =P también tengo otras ideas… Pero no sé, creo que no estoy escribiendo muy bien últimamente ó.o


End file.
